


Baby Boy Blaine's Bad Day

by fhartz91



Series: Taking Care of Baby Boy Blaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Anxiety, Bondage, Dom/sub, Future, Future Fic, Hair Pulling, M/M, Undressing, quasi-romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fill for the anon prompt: ‘D/s Klaine where Kurt’s a professionaly Dom (I think that’s a thing, is that a thing?) Maybe D/s is more accepted in this society? And Blaine pays for Kurt to come to him but when he gets there Blaine’s had an overwhelming day and insted of sex Kurt just takes care of Blaine and feeds him and pets his hair and it’s super cute!’</p><p>This first one-shot is from the mind set of a professional Dom. I made Kurt a dominator which I usually don’t do. In my Klaine story ‘Take Me Over’ he’s a dominatrix, which I personally prefer, but this way I could distinguish my two Kurts (if that makes sense). So this may not hit the ‘cute’ mark all too much, but I borrowed from personal experience as a Dom for this one.</p><p>Warnings for bondage and hair pulling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy Blaine's Bad Day

Kurt slowly unbuttons his Burberry trench coat while he takes a look around the cozy bungalow that Blaine Anderson calls home. His eyes do a quick sweep of the minimalist inspired furnishings, the simple art sculptures on the mantel, and the black and white pop art photographs covering the plain slate blue walls. Kurt smirks. The kinkiest people always seem to have the most normal looking houses.

“You know, I don’t normally do house calls,” Kurt says to the subdued man who watches him through dark lashes as he takes off his coat. Kurt can’t help but think how much the man in front of him reminds him of a lap dog, with his wide hazel eyes, his head of dark curly hair, and the adorable pout that seems to be permanently fixed on his full lips. Blaine, a brand spanking new sub for Kurt, waits to take his new master’s coat - quiet…obedient.

Kurt likes him already.

“Carl at the club vouched for you, so you lucked out.”

Kurt sets the expensive coat in his sub’s outstretched arms and pauses a breath to see what the man will do. Blaine waits, eyes lowered, but with tension coming off his body in waves.

“You can hang that up for me,” Kurt commands. With only a slight nod, Blaine turns, walks to the hall closet, and carefully hangs up the coat.

“So, your name’s Blaine,” Kurt continues conversationally, testing the waters to see just how disciplined his new sub is. Blaine returns from the closet without saying a word, his aura of agitation blaringly obvious.

“Very nicely done,” Kurt praises, adjusting his tight black t-shirt where it had twisted beneath his coat, running a hand down his body from his chest to the thighs of his black skinny jeans, smoothing out the wrinkles. “It seems that someone may have clued you in to what pleases me.”

Kurt had hoped that praise would help Blaine relax, but even though he stands before Kurt in near perfect submission, his whole body screams with some inner anxiety. Kurt can’t be making him _this_ nervous, can he?

Kurt steps into Blaine’s personal space. Threading a hand through his hair and putting another beneath his chin, he lifts Blaine’s face to meet his. Blaine keeps his eyes lowered in an effort not to look at his Dom without permission, but Kurt doesn’t miss the way Blaine’s body trembles at his touch.

“I need you to tell me what’s going on with you, Blaine," Kurt says in a firm tone. "I’m giving you permission to speak, so don’t make me punish you for not answering. Do I make you nervous?”

“No, Sir,” Blaine answers quietly, swallowing hard.

“Is that the truth?” Kurt asks, tightening the hand that holds Blaine’s curls a bit. “Because I need you to trust me and be honest. Do I make you nervous?”

“No, Sir,” Blaine responds again, quickly, evenly, in the same quiet voice.

“Then what’s wrong?”

Blaine swallows again.

“Look at me, Blaine,” Kurt commands, and even though Blaine obeys, Kurt can see the difficulty Blaine has meeting his eyes. Kurt's icy blue eyes soften at the almost sorrowful eyes that look back into his.

“I know I paid you for a full session, Sir,” Blaine says, “and I’m sorry, but I’ve had the worst afternoon, and I…”

Kurt relaxes his grip on his sub’s face but keeps his gaze locked on Blaine’s eyes.

“Blaine,” Kurt starts in a voice that tries to be more comforting while still maintaining control, “a full session is whatever you need it to be. That’s why I’m here. Do you understand? Nod if you do.”

Blaine nods, a single dip of his head.

“Good boy. Now, your profile says you’re into light bondage, is that correct? You have my permission to respond.”

“Yes, Sir,” Blaine says. Kurt can feel the tension start to dissolve from his sub’s body, the twitch that had started in the muscles of his face disappearing.

“Then here’s what we’ll do,” Kurt says. “You’re going to undress, and I’m going to watch you, and when you’re completely naked, I’m going to tie you up and touch you. Do you understand? Nod if you do.”

Blaine nods again, just once, and Kurt can see what would have been the ghost of a smile cross his lips if he had permission to do so.

Kurt stands and watches Blaine undress, commanding him to slow down once or twice when Blaine seems to want to rush. Kurt observes the uneasy way Blaine strips off his clothes and he wonders how many people have actually gotten the privilege of seeing Blaine Anderson naked because _damn_ if he isn’t hot. Kurt uses every last drop of restraint to not reach out and unbutton Blaine’s dress shirt, or to trail the pads of his fingertips down Blaine’s muscular chest, because that’s not what Kurt’s here for. Kurt knows that, and he keeps his libido in check.

But Blaine’s delicious body is not going to make his job easy.

Blaine lays the last of his clothes over the arm of the couch and Kurt pulls up a wooden chair from the dinette set in the dining room.

“Have a seat, baby boy,” Kurt commands, setting the tone of their session with the addition of the nickname Kurt will use as long as Blaine continues to be a good boy.

The names Kurt has for bad boys are not quite so endearing.

Blaine quickly complies, sitting on the cold, hard chair without complaint. Kurt is impressed as well as curious as to why such an obedient sub didn’t have a permanent Dom before Kurt came along.

That’s a story Kurt is interested in hearing, but it will have to wait for another time.

Kurt pulls a length of red rope from his gear bag and ties Blaine up in it – first his wrists together behind his back, then his legs to each leg of the chair from his ankles wrapping up to his knees, around his torso to the back of the chair, and finally the tops of his arms. Kurt works slowly, watching Blaine for any hint of resistance, but the calming effect of being bound is instantaneous. Blaine sits perfectly still and allows himself to be tied up, his breathing much easier, his face calmer, his overall expression more serene.

“Okay, baby boy,” Kurt says, running his fingers through Blaine’s hair, grabbing two fistfuls of curls and pulling a little more than gently. He looks down Blaine’s body at all the places he gets to pet and touch, and bites his lower lip, schooling his voice to chase his growing smile away. “Now sit still like a good boy. We’re going to be here for a while.”


End file.
